


That’s An Order

by Josuthan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Angst, Bruno Buccellati is Spelled Bruno Bucciarati, Character Death, Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josuthan/pseuds/Josuthan
Summary: What would happen if Bucciarati‘s Team was suddenly affected by the events of the Thanos snap?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	That’s An Order

A quiet afternoon nap that was scheduled for the diligent capo was interrupted rudely when a dark haired teenager barged into his room, his unusual look of worry plastered on his expressive violet pupils.

“Bucciarati, wake up, wake up!” He chanted, sheepishly pushing the older male awake.

Bruno‘s hazy vision came into fruition as soon as he sat up, wiping some sleep from his eyes and letting out a soft yawn. He turned to his shorter associate, the bubbly Ghirga Narancia. Narancia would never interrupt his boss’s rest if he knew what was good for him, so the older male immediately figured that something was wrong.

“What is it, Narancia? Calm yourself.” Bruno placed a hand to the shorter‘s shoulder to calm him.

“I– I was driving back from the store, and out of the blue this guy just faded outta nowhere. It wasn’t like he just poofed out of existence, he turned to dust.. and I rushed to the hideout as soon as I could.. and..”

 _An enemy Stand_. Bruno thought.

“Where are the others?” Bruno stood, still dressed in his white tailored suit from earlier that day. He just woke up, and already, the stress of being a capo was taking its toll on him.

“In the living room, I told Giovanna about what I saw and he said he was going to go check outside.” Narancia watched as the taller male rushed out of his room, stomping furiously down the wooden stairwell to check on the others.

“Everyone on alert, we‘re being attacked.” Bruno ordered.

Guido Mista, the sharpshooter of the team, did a roll over to the fancy stained glass windows of their hideout. He brought up his gun in an impressively quick action, aiming with one eye closed as he slowly lifted up a window to peek outside.

Pannacotta Fugo was busy reading a novel on an armrest, at the alert of an attack, he blinked over to his boss. “Do you have any idea what it is?”

“Narancia described someone turning to dust. Be cautious. Wait, has anyone seen Giorno?” Bruno worriedly called out.

“He went out back.” Mista called from his spot.

Bruno ran to the kitchen, where their backdoor was in case of evacuation. He twisted the doorknob and forcefully pulled it open, to reveal Giorno Giovanna laying weakly on the ground, legs faded to dust.

“Giorno!” Bruno shrieked, rushing to his aid. “Heal yourself, what are you waiting for?”

“Can’t,” Giorno’s strained voice called out. He gripped the shoulder of Bruno‘s suit and pulled him closer. He was sobbing.

Giorno Giovanna was sobbing..

Giorno was never known to cry on any occasion. The most he would do was sputter and shake, but tears could never visibly be seen on his pale cheeks. It was a phenomenon that no member of his team could fathom. This time however, he was in excruciating pain, and clinging on to his boss for comfort. His marble ocean green irises were draining of life.

“It hurts, Bucciarati,” Giorno whimpered.

“Giorno,” Bruno could feel tears stinging his own eyes. “I’ll find help, okay? Stay with me.”

“Bucciarati—” Giorno sputtered, the rest of his body fading away into dust as it blew in the humid Naples wind.

Bruno bit his bottom lip, before he was called from inside.

“Bucciarati!”

It was the worried voice of Narancia. Bruno banged his fist on the ground before retreating inside. What he saw was Fugo stumbling into the arms of Leone Abbacchio, coughing and wincing.

“No, not you— no-” Bruno was shaking, he fell to his knees and crawled over to Fugo, holding his hand.

“What‘s happening to me, Bucciarati? Where‘s Giorno? He can fix me, right? Right? Call Giovanna in here to h-help!” Fugo pleaded.

Fugo struggled away from Abbacchio, jumping forward with a grunt just to fade away himself. The entire group stood awestruck at the second youngest’s last lunge for life. Bruno restricted crying in front of Narancia, and so did Abbacchio and Mista.

Narancia was hyperventilating, tears strolling down his tanned cheeks as he knelt down into Bruno‘s arms.

“Bucciarati?” He sputtered. “S-Something’s not right, I- I feel like vomiting,” Narancia clung onto his boss‘s suit.

“It‘s nausea, Narancia. We’ll find you some medicine in a minute, just, hold on. Stay strong.”

“No, I, I feel—” Narancia’s back was fading into dust. Mista saw and clenched his teeth, dropping his gun on the floor.

Bruno took a quick glance over to Mista, and then soon caught on. Narancia fell into Bruno‘s arms and continued to grasp onto the suit, ripping some of it off and crying.

“I don’t, I don’t want to—” Narancia pleaded to what seemed to be his impending death.

“Stay with me, Narancia.” Bruno felt tears drip out of his pupils. “That’s an order!”

 **“Mom—”** Narancia coughed, watching himself as he faded away, eyes rolling back into their sockets.

 **“Son,”** Bruno responded, spilling out onto the floor with tears.


End file.
